Les Malfoys sont tous des ingrats !
by Hisokaren
Summary: Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as avalée...


_Auteuse _: Moua !

_Titre_ : Les Malfoy sont tous des ingrats !

_Base_ : Harry Potter

_Genre_ : **Yaoï, Slash (relation entre mecs, donc pas d'homophobes comme d'hab) Romance – Humour. **

_Rating _: **T**

_Couple_ : Draco – Harry

_Disclaimer _: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR.

_Statu_ : **OS** (moyennement long lol)

_Résumé _: Ne jamais, jamais laisser son chien à proximité de son alliance...

_Note _: Salut ! Alors, alors... Ceci est un OS détente ! Pas de prise de tête ou de termes alambiqués et grandiloquents, juste un petit délire de ma part inspiré du thème : l'après mariage et d'une série télévisée (dont je ne me rappelles plus le nom). Lol.

Mais cet OS n'est pas là que pour cette raison. En fait, je fais passer un petit message pour tous mes lecteurs et lectrices : **_Je vais m'arrêter d'écrire pendant un petit moment._** Mea culpa ! Ce n'est pas pour longtemps. Je pense revenir d'ici un mois ou deux.

En fait, j'ai un tas de projets sur le feu, mais je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à l'écriture ces temps-ci, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas la motivation qui me manque. Seulement, il semblerait qu'en ce moment, je sois atteinte d'un syndrome courant chez les auteurs : la page blanche.

J'ai des millions d'idées, je vous l'assure, mais le fait est que je n'arrive pas les mettre sur papier. D'autant, que pour l'instant mon esprit est beaucoup trop focalisé sur ma première passion avant l'écriture : le dessin. Depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire, je n'ai plus touché à un seul crayon ou en de rares occasions. Mes doigts me démangent et j'ai très envie de m'y remettre.

Alors ne m'en veuillez pas, mais pendant une courte période d'un ou deux mois, je mets de côté l'écriture. En revanche, je vous promets de revenir avec tout un tas de nouvelles fictions. Je mettrais à profit ce temps pour m'avancer de ce côté-là et peut-être qu'enfin l'update sera **régulière** mdr. Enfin, j'espère que d'ici là, je pourrais me défaire de ce frustrant syndrome de la page blanche lol.

**_Un gros bisou à ma béta adorée, Ishtar _**: Range ton bazooka ma chérie lol... je le sens pointé sur moi. Brrr. Dis-toi que ça te fera des vacances hein ? Non ? Vraiment ? Lol. Je reviendrai et pour te faire plaisir je ferai encore plus de fautes d'orthographe que d'ordinaire ! Tellement que tu souhaiteras ne m'avoir jamais proposé d'être ma béta mdr... Je t'embrasse ma chérie !

BONNE LECTURE !

_**LES MALFOY SONT TOUS DES INGRATS ! **_

« Chéri ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je nettoie mon alliance. »

« Fais-y attention, tu pourrais la perdre. »

« Nan, c'est bon. Une alliance c'est comme le mariage, il faut briquer de temps en temps pour que ça ne ternisse pas. »

« Ooh... »

« Harry. »

« Moui ? »

« Remets donc ta main là où elle était et laisse-moi finir, tu veux ? »

« Hum... Non. »

« Harryyyy... »

« Draco et si tu me briquais moi, au lieu de t'occuper de ton alliance ? Huuum ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« J'adore l'idée que tu te fais du mariage... »

Sur ses bonnes paroles, le blond renversa son époux sur le divan, non sans avoir au préalable posé son alliance sur la petite table du salon, et s'attaqua avec le plus grand empressement au nettoyage intensif de ses lèvres. Il sourit lorsque Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être, se laissant doucement emporter par le baiser.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Harry et lui s'était unis pour la vie et il en savourait chaque seconde avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Particulièrement quand il se remémorait les épreuves qu'ils avaient tous deux traversées pour être ensemble. Outre la rivalité qui les opposait à l'époque de Poudlard, beaucoup de murs s'étaient dressés entre eux. Mais chacun de leur côté, ils étaient parvenus à y faire face, tuant leurs démons, enfermant leurs craintes, dépassant les obstacles pour enfin vivre libres et heureux.

Alors que deux mains baladeuses se frayaient un chemin sous le doux tissu de sa chemise et qu'une audacieuse langue visitait les recoins de son oreille, Draco se souvint de la manière dont tout était arrivé. Le moment où tout avait commencé.

À cette époque, la guerre venait à peine de commencer et tout le monde magique était en ébullition. Le Ministère devait faire face à nombre de plaintes et de mouvements de panique de la population sorcière. Même Poudlard était pratiquement assaillie sans relâche par des journalistes, des sorciers anonymes qui réclamaient chacun un droit de visite au Survivant pour savoir _si tout irait bien_.

Et Harry, malgré sa solide carrure d'attrapeur, avait un lourd poids à porter. Il paraissait chaque jour avec, accroché à ses lèvres, un sourire rassurant et une mine confiante, mais malgré la largeur de ses épaules, le monde était beaucoup trop gros pour lui. Draco l'avait évidemment remarqué, comme tout le monde, mais comme tout le monde, il l'avait ignoré.

Le serpentard avait changé de camp. Il avait choisi la voie de la _Lumière_ comme se plaisait à le dire Severus, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait se préoccuper de la santé mentale du Survivant. Lui n'avait en charge que la santé physique d'Harry et tant que le corps était encore en bon état, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Du moins... C'était l'idée qu'il s'en faisait.

Alors chaque jour, il descendait en cuisine, se mêlait aux Elfes de Maison et préparait nombre de plats pour le Gryffondor. Au début, il avait été profondément choqué et indigné que Dumbledore lui attribue une telle fonction au sein de l'Ordre mais même après avoir pesté, hurlé, tapé du poing et s'être retrouvé en retenue pour avoir lancé un sort de Furoncle sur la Belette qui se foutait de sa gueule, le vieux sénile n'avait pas toujours pas changé d'avis. Selon lui, c'était la conséquence logique de ses talents en Potions.

D'où tenait-il qu'être bon en Potions pouvait avoir un quelconque rapport avec la tâche si grossière qu'était cuisiner. Il n'était pas une femme non d'un lutin ! Il n'avait pas étudié d'arrache-pied pour finir affublé d'un tablier à carreaux, derrière les fourneaux à préparer de _bons petits plats_ à l'emmerdeur de service.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien en penser, tout le monde s'en fichait et il avait fini par se faire une raison. Bien sûr, Harry avait très souvent manqué de s'étrangler après avoir goûter à sa cuisine –un peu trop de sel peut-être ou de piment- et lui en avait fait l'acide remarque. Remarque à laquelle le blond répondit par un « Plains-toi au vieux dégénéré qui nous sert de Directeur, ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de me mettre à la popote ! »

Mais au fur et à mesure, le Serpentard prit plaisir à cuisiner. Il appréciait le goût que prenait chaque aliment dans sa bouche, il aimait les différents arômes, et le parfum de ses plats qui fleuraient bon mille et une épices. C'était jouissif de faire quelque chose de bon. C'était jouissif de voir quelqu'un apprécier ce que l'on créait de ses propres mains, avec une gousse d'imagination, une pincée d'originalité et un soupçon de beurre. Car Harry, même s'il affichait à chaque fois une mine dégoûtée, ne pouvait pas masquer son regard complètement extatique dès qu'il goûtait ce que lui préparait le blond.

Draco se sentait fier de lui et excessivement heureux que ses plats aient si bon goût. Surtout avec la dose de fortifiant et de potion qu'il y mettait pour préserver la santé du Sauveur de l'humanité. Finalement, Dumbledore avait raison sur un point :

« La cuisine c'est comme les Potions mon cher Draco. Un peu de ci, un peu de ça et au lieu d'avoir quelque chose d'immonde à avaler, les papilles s'éveillent à d'autres merveilles. »

Severus avait paru un tantinet vexé, mais n'avait rien dit. Etait-ce de sa faute après tout si la bave de crapaud avait plus mauvais goût de l'essence de Vanille ?

Et puis un soir, alors qu'il faisait des heures sup. en cuisine, Draco avait reçu une étrange visite. Il était occupé à battre du blanc d'œuf en neige pour faire un délicieux Moelleux aux trois chocolats, quand il avait entendu du bruit. Il s'était vivement retourné et avait par réflexe brandit son fouet face à lui pour le protéger. Son geste fut accueilli par un éclat bruyant éclat de rire et lui, bien entendu, avait rougi en réalisant qu'il tenait en joug le trio d'inséparables avec son fouet dégoulinant de mousse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? avait-il alors grogné en guise de bonjour. »

Harry avait souri et s'était rapproché en lui expliquant que sa cuisine était si bonne qu'il avait envie de la faire goûter à ses amis. En effet, Hermione et Ron étaient piqués de curiosité tant les compliments de leur ami sur l'exceptionnel talent du Serpentard affluaient en cascade de sa bouche.

Draco avait été très tenté par la perspective de leur répondre un « NON » clair et net, mais paradoxalement il se sentait flatté par tant d'intérêt. Alors, il avait simplement haussé les épaules, leur demandant de patienter. Inutile de dire que les Gryffondor n'avaient jamais aussi bien mangé de toute leur vie et comme si l'éternelle rivalité Serpentard - Gryffondor n'avait jamais existé, les louanges et les soupirs extasiés avaient fusé.

Depuis cette nuit, Draco cuisinait pour quatre car de fil en aiguille il avait pris l'habitude de manger avec le trio de ses cauchemars. Une amitié s'était doucement installé entre eux et plus tard quelque chose de plus intense s'était glissé dans sa nouvelle relation avec l'un des trois Gryffondor.

Un gémissement de bien-être le coupa dans ses pensées et il sourit.

Sa chemise vola à travers le salon, celle de Harry atterrit sur le lustre et Draco s'empara une nouvelle fois de la bouche de son époux. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent, l'onde électrique qui les traversa les fit gémir.

Aux anges, Draco sentit les mains impatientes de Harry se glisser entre leur corps et caresser son ventre plat juste à la lisère de son pantalon. D'un coup de hanche, il signifia au brun de poursuivre plus avant son exploration et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

Rapide et efficace, Harry déboutonna le jean, se débarrassa du boxer très encombrant pour l'heure et ses mains s'affairèrent sur le membre tendu de son mari. Le grognement rauque qu'il arracha à Draco le fit sourire et il continua sa tâche avec plus d'ardeur. Draco, de son côté, suivait le mouvement, s'imprégnant du rythme langoureux et sensuel qu'imposait Harry et gémissant des pressions plus ou moins fortes qui comprimaient son sexe entre les paumes expertes de son époux.

Il sentit son cœur battre à une allure folle et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en ce jour. Après la guerre Harry et lui avaient emménagé ensemble et deux ans plus tard le brun lui faisait sa demande en mariage.

Ce fut la soirée la plus fantastique qu'il lui eut été donné de vivre.

La victoire des Lions d'Angleterre fut sans conteste et fulgurante. Le match avait été époustouflant et le stade entier s'était retrouvé agité de colossales vagues d'acclamations. Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, l'attrapeur qui avait offert la victoire à son équipe sur un plateau d'argent, s'était élevé dans les airs, baguette et vif d'or en main.

La voix magiquement amplifiée, il fit taire le state en ébullition et fixant son regard dans les gradins, fit ensuite la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on puisse s'imaginer recevoir. Puis lançant le vif d'or en direction de la personne concernée, il demanda le plus solennellement du monde, la voix légèrement tremblotante :

« Draco Malfoy, veux-tu m'épouser et faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? »

Draco avait écarquillé les yeux, le souffle coupé et les jambes flageolantes. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans un puit de bonheur et il perdait doucement pied tant son cœur battait fort. Un éclair doré le sortit pourtant de sa transe et quand il vit accroché aux ailes de la petite balle une magnifique alliance incrustée d'un unique diamant, il fondit comme neige au soleil et souffla sa réponse.

Le « oui » se répercuta en écho dans tout le stade et il sursauta, certain d'avoir murmuré. Il tourna un regard surpris sur son parrain qui pointait sa baguette au niveau de sa gorge, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Draco sourit à son tour et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il enfila la bague sous les yeux d'un bon millier de spectateurs attentifs, qu'un véritable tsunami d'applaudissements secoua la foule.

Et tandis que le couple nouvellement fiancé se faisait ovationner, le brun s'était dirigé vers le blond, dans l'intention de lui donner le baiser le plus incroyable de sa vie. Mais à peine arrivé à hauteur de Draco, des dizaines de mains enthousiastes s'étaient agrippées au balai, faisant tomber Harry dans une masse de corps complètement surexcités et avides de le féliciter.

Le couple était assailli de toute part et Harry à moitié piétiné tentait en vain de se dégager, pendant que Draco se faisait copieusement écrasé dans nombre d'étreintes emportées. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'attrapeur entraperçut une insolente main baladeuse se poser sans complexe sur le postérieur de son fiancé, qu'il perdit le contrôle et un « STUPEFIX ! » plus tard le silence s'abattait comme la foudre sur un arbre.

Il venait de paralyser un stade rempli d'un bon millier de personnes au bas mot, mais il s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise.

Harry se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'amas de corps statufiés autour de lui, et rejoignit rapidement Draco. Ce dernier finissait de se dépêtrer des bras maintenant immobiles qui l'encerclaient jalousement et saisit la main que son fiancé lui tendait. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, se séparant uniquement pour s'embrasser avec passion.

Puis quelques minutes d'un langoureux baiser plus tard, Draco observa d'un œil à la fois surpris et amusé les alentours. Il avait souri, levé un sourcil en murmurant un « Tu n'as pas volé ton tire, Survivant » auquel Harry avait répondu d'un simple haussement d'épaule indifférent. Son éclat de rire s'était alors perdu entre les lèvres ardentes de son fiancé.

Leur mariage fut tout aussi fabuleux et tout aussi riche en rebondissements, mais avant que Draco puisse y songer, sa voix se brisa sur un cri. Harry venait d'inverser leur position l'avalant entièrement. Les hanches du blond marquèrent immédiatement la cadence et alors que ses mains partaient à la conquête de la chevelure broussailleuse de son époux, il ne put empêcher un sourire béat de naître sur ses lèvres au creux des soupirs rauques qu'il poussait.

Aujourd'hui, sa vie était parfaite. Harry, Attrapeur professionnel et lui, Chef cuisinier du plus célèbre et plus fréquenté restaurant de Londres : Le Vif d'Or, en souvenir de la petite balle qui avait changé sa vie.

Les yeux fermés, Draco appréciait les douces et tortueuses caresse sur son sexe. Il était très excité et au moment précis où il allait jouir, un aboiement le surprit et Harry releva la tête. Le blond poussa un grognement mécontent, et son regard voilé se leva pour se poser une petite boule de poils blanche, la langue pendante et la queue battant vivement dans l'air.

« Putain, jura-t-il en se redressant sur ses coudes. Je vais tuer ce clebs ! »

Harry rigola doucement, en léchant ses lèvres.

« Je crois que Vif à faim, dit-il. »

« Rien à battre ! répliqua le blond lésé. Tu continues ce que tu as commencé et ensuite tu t'occuperas de ton sale cabot ! »

« Draco, le réprimanda sévèrement le brun, ne dit pas ça et puis c'est **notre** chien tu as oublié ? Severus et Neville nous l'ont offert. »

L'ex-Serpentard s'adossa à l'accoudoir du divan et croisa les bras sur son torse, l'iris de ses yeux brûlant de frustration.

« Je m'en fiche, c'est quand même **ton** chien ! Pas le mien ! »

« Ben voyons, quand il s'agit de lui donner à manger c'est mon chien. »

« Parfaitement et puis d'ailleurs, il peut bien patienter un peu non ? Il va pas crever de faim ! »

Harry secoua la tête en roulant des yeux puis se leva du canapé, sous le regard indigné de son époux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vais lui donner à manger chéri, au moins comme ça il ne nous embêtera plus. »

« Mais... »

« Draco, si tu veux vraiment que nous poursuivions notre nettoyage printanier post-mariage, mets-y un peu du tien. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il nous interrompe encore non ? »

Le blond se releva, se souciant fort peu de sa nudité, et saisit brusquement le bras de son époux. Harry poussa un petit cri surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'ancien vert et argent plaquait sauvagement sa bouche contre la sienne. La bataille était perdue d'avance. À chaque fois que Draco posait ses lèvres sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps, Harry perdait complètement toute notion de la réalité et se soumettait immédiatement à la volonté divine de ses hormones.

Le baiser s'approfondit et alors que le blond s'apprêtait à renverser son époux sur le divan, un aboiement fort contrarié suivit d'une sonnerie stridente leur percèrent les tympans. Ils se séparèrent vivement et Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers la cheminée, sans s'occuper du blondinet qui pestait encore et encore contre les troubles-fêtes.

Draco se décida néanmoins à remettre boxer et pantalon avant de s'affaler entre les coussins moelleux du canapé, un air furieux sur le visage. C'est ce moment que Vif choisit de sauter sur ses genoux, le gratifiant au passage d'un baveux coup de langue sur le nez et aboyant pour avoir ce que son estomac réclamait : _DE LA BOUFFE ! PLEASE !_

Mais la pauvre bestiole se fit éjecter des confortables genoux par un maître passablement énervé :

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! lança Draco en s'essuyant le visage. À cause de toi mon mariage est à l'eau ! »

Vif grogna et protesta vivement à grand renfort d'aboiements et de sauts fâchés, mais Draco l'ignora superbement, se levant pour rejoindre son mari, accroupi près de la cheminée. Un éclair vexé traversa les iris ambrés du chien, mais ce dernier cessa de japper.

_Ah, son maître ne voulait pas lui donner à manger hein ? Ah, son maître était de mauvaise humeur hein ? Et bien lui aussi savait se montrer fort rancunier ! Non mais ! On n'ignorait pas l'estomac royal d'un canidé Malfoy !_

Une lueur dorée attira son regard et c'est avec une mine digne d'un Serpentard, qu'il trottina tranquillement jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Là, dessus, étincelant et brillant de milles feux, dormait paisiblement le superbe anneau de son méchant maître ennemi des estomacs affamés.

_Vengeance quand tu nous tiens... _

**oOo**

« Franchement c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! »

« Draco, chéri, calme-toi voyons. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas refuser. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

Le blond fila à travers le salon, enfila rageusement sa chemise et se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine sans un regard pour son époux. Harry soupira. Lui qui, pour une fois qu'il prenait des vacances, avait espéré un après-midi tranquille avec son mari… Manifestement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il rejoignit Draco dans la cuisine. Ce dernier, très irrité, était occupé à se préparer un thé au kava. Le brun sourit. Une chose qu'il adorait chez son époux était que ce dernier, même énervé au plus haut point, ne prenait jamais d'alcool pour se calmer : il avait horreur de ça.

« Chéri, s'il te plaît arrête de bouder, dit-il doucement. »

« Tu m'allumes et ensuite tu t'arrêtes à cause de ton canidé bavant pour ensuite me laisser en plan à cause de tes amis à la con et tu voudrais que j'arrête de bouder ? Mais bien sûr mon cœur, ironisa le blond avec un sourire sarcastique. »

« Théo est aussi ton meilleur ami, hum ? »

« ... »

« Écoute, je ne serais pas long. Je ne peux quand même pas laisser Hermione hurler et taper sur son mari au risque de lui crever un œil. Tu as bien vu qu'il était désespéré et complètement dépassé par les événements. Les femmes enceintes sont très sensibles et très irascibles. »

« ... »

« Et puis tu ne crois pas que ça ne me frustre pas autant que toi, d'avoir arrêté là ce que nous avions si bien commencé ? »

Un sourcil incrédule lui répondit et Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il s'approcha de son époux, l'enlaça tendrement et lui donna un long et sensuel baiser d'excuse. Puis il murmura doucement à son oreille et en seulement quelques secondes le sourire de Draco revint.

« C'est une promesse ? demanda le blond. »

« J'ai toujours tenu mes promesses non ? »

Draco allait donner un autre baiser à Harry, mais un jappement plaintif le contraria. Vif, assis à leurs pieds, secouait sa queue dans tous les sens, les pattes levées en signe de supplication muette : _J'AI TOUJOURS FAIM MOA ! _

Harry ricana alors que le blond soupirait de lassitude.

« Bon moi j'y vais et donne à manger à Vif pendant ce temps, lança le brun en s'éloignant dans le salon. »

Puis avant de transplaner Draco entendit un distinct : « A ce soir, beau blond ! »

Une fois seul, l'ancien Serpentard se servit une tasse de thé et le regard perdu dans le vague, ignora complètement son animal. Vif, excédé, lui mordilla la cheville et Draco, vaincu, se dirigea vers l'écuelle vide sous les aboiements ravis du chien. Mais lorsqu'il se baissa, sa main gauche entra dans son champ de vision et la marque blanche que laissait l'absence de son alliance lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Manquerait plus qu'il l'égare. Harry lui en voudrait très certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'attachement profond que son époux portait aux anneaux de mariage mais un jour Harry avait lui aussi retiré le sien et s'était sans cesse fait draguer par n'importe qui. Draco avait été vert de rage et l'avait sommé de rapidement remettre sa bague, ce à quoi le brun avait répondu par un « J'espère que tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je tiens tant à ce que tu portes ton alliance! ».

Il se rendit dans le salon, oubliant le chien qui gémissait de dépit et se figea brusquement. Il écarquilla les yeux, son rythme cardiaque défiant toute mesure, son sang courant sauvagement dans ses veines et les jambes tremblotantes.

La bague avait disparu.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir, Draco se précipita sur la table basse et se mit à fouiller frénétiquement autour. Rien. Que dalle. Niet. Nada. Plus d'alliance nulle part !

Cette fois il pouvait préparer son faire-part de décès, car dès qu'Harry l'apprendrait, il allait sans nul doute rejoindre le joyeux monde des morts.

« Ressaisis-toi Draco, s'ordonna-t-il à voix haute, elle ne peut pas être bien loin ! Je l'avais posée là, sur la table ! Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! C'est impossible ! Parfaitement impossible ! »

Draco se remit à chercher, mettant le salon sens dessus dessous, ne se souciant que moyennement du désordre phénoménal qu'il y mettait, son esprit uniquement concentré sur sa bague de mariage. Quelques minutes plus tard, désemparé, il s'assit sur le divan, la tête entre ses mains, le cœur au bort des lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas pu la perdre comme ça ! Harry va me... »

Il s'interrompit soudainement, quand son regard croisa celui de Vif. Le chien l'avait rejoint dans le salon, avait posé sa tête sur la table basse et secouait lentement sa queue blanche. Draco scruta un instant le regard étrangement amusé de son animal avant d'arrondir les yeux et de pointer un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« Toi ! C'est toi qui l'a prise ! »

Vif haussa les sourcils et feignit la plus grande innocence. (_**Ndla **: Je vous assure que c'est possible lol. Mon chien fait la même chose quand il a fait une bêtise_)

Furieux, Draco se leva d'un bond près à sauter sur le chien :

« Dis-moi où tu l'as mise maudit quadrupède ! »

Vif se lécha simplement le museau en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Ne... ne me dis pas que tu l'as avalée ! s'écria le blond avec effroi. »

Une fois de plus le chien se lécha les babines et tourna la tête en direction de son écuelle qui depuis le début de l'après-midi était restée désespérément **vide**.

« Ooh nooonnn..., gémit Draco en passant une main moite sur toute la surface de son visage. »

Vif aboya et il sembla au blond comprendre un : « _Bien fait pour toi ! Crevais la dalle moi !_ ». Toute colère envolée, le maître se sentit soudain coupable. Il n'avait accordé aucune attention à son chien et voilà le résultat : son alliance se retrouvait coincée quelque part entre les tripes d'un sac à puce !

« Je vais me faire tuer par ton père, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Vif. Et toi tu me le payeras ! »

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer sa bague avant le retour d'Harry.

« Comment vais-je faire ? se plaignit-il. »

Il se mit à arpenter le salon, réfléchissant à un moyen ou un sort afin de faire sortir sa bague de l'estomac sur pattes qu'il avait pour chien.

« Tssk ! Tel maître tel chien » grommelait-il à intervalle régulier avec « Comment faire ? ».

Un jappement sonore le sorti de ses pensées, et il vit le canidé, écuelle au museau, queue battante et gémissements suppliants s'échappant de sa gorge : _J'AI FAIIIIIIIMMM !_

Mais Draco l'ignora proprement et reprit ses réflexions, non sans lancer un : « Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger ma bague ! » un peu puéril suivit d'un : « Je retiens Severus et ses cadeaux débiles ! ». Puis, soudain, un éclair de lucidité illumina son esprit et il se précipita vers la cheminée, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait tout juste d'échapper aux crocs vengeurs d'un bichon affamé.

Le visage visiblement très contrarié de son parrain apparut au milieu des flammes rougeoyantes de l'âtre. Draco ne retint pas un petit sourire ironique en s'apercevant qu'il venait probablement de déranger le couple en plein nettoyage de printemps.

« J'espère pour toi que c'est important Draco, le salua fraîchement Severus. »

« Crois-moi ça l'est, affirma le filleul. J'étais en train de nettoyer mon alliance et ton chien l'a avalée ! »

« Mon chien ? Quel chien ? Je n'ai pas de chien ! »

« Parrain, le chien que tu nous as offert à Harry et à moi pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage ! »

« Oh ce chien-là. Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Je te dis que ce satané sac à puce a bouffé mon alliance ! s'écria le blond. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Un lourd silence suivit la récrimination avant qu'un tonitruant éclat de rire ne le trouble. Draco écarquilla les yeux d'indignation alors que le Professeur de Potions se bidonnait de rire faisant naître quelques poussières de braise de sa bouche.

« Parrain ! Arrête de rire et répond-moi ! »

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, répondit-il. »

Draco, déjà sur les nerfs, commençait à lentement mais sûrement se remettre en colère quand ce fut la tête de Neville qui apparut au milieu de l'âtre. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment et lui expliqua la marche à suivre, alors qu'en bruit de fond, le fou rire de Severus les accompagnait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond avait la mine blême et le regard catastrophé, sous le petit sourire amusé de Neville.

« Que... Quoi ? Attendre quoi ? répéta Draco horrifié. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un sort pour... »

« On n'interfère pas avec la nature Draco, répondit le brun. »

« Mais, mais, mais... C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Désolé, c'est la seule solution. »

« MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

« PARRAIN ! »

« Severus voyons ! le réprimanda sévèrement son fiancé. Bon Draco, tu n'as plus besoin de lui ? »

« Pour ce qu'il m'a servi, grommela le blond. »

« Allez courage et bonne chance ! le salua Neville avant de disparaître dans les flammes. »

Draco venait juste de se relever quand il entendit quelqu'un transplaner dans son salon. Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir Harry debout derrière lui. Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements et il crut mourir de peur quand son époux lui demanda :

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Ri... Rien, bégaya-t-il en se relevant. Tu... Tu es vite revenu dis-moi. »

« Oh, ça c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide, répondit Harry. »

« Mon aide ? »

« Oui, Hermione se sent... Attend une minute, c'est quoi tout ce bazar ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui. On dirait qu'une tempête a dévasté notre salon. »

Draco rougit d'embarra et ses battements de cœur s'affolèrent un instant, mais il se força au calme et sortit la première banalité qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Hum... Longue histoire, dit-il en se massant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne. »

À son plus grand soulagement, cette explication sembla satisfaire son époux qui changea de sujet avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Bon, je disais qu'Hermione se sent complexée dans son corps de femme enceinte. Elle prétend qu'elle n'est plus sexy, qu'elle ressemble à une grosse baleine échouée avec son bide énorme et Théo et moi, nous n'arrivons pas à la rassurer. »

« Elle n'a jamais vraiment été sexy de toute façon, nota Draco. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et il se reprit en haussant les épaules.

« Je plaisantais Harry, je plaisantais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se prend la tête pour ça. Elle est un peu plus voluptueuse qu'avant son mariage et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je trouve ça très sexy les femmes enceintes. Et puis, si elle se sent si mal elle n'a qu'à suivre un petit régime à base de thé, de fruit et de viande blanche. Non seulement elle ne prendra plus un kilo, mais en plus elle restera fraîche et... »

« Oh ! Merci mon cœur ! T'es vraiment le meilleur ! lança Harry en se jetant sur lui. »

« Hein ? »

« Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé. Un peu plus voluptueuse... mais oui ! Et un régime sain et équilibré ! Voilà. Merci chéri ! »

Puis Harry l'embrassa et transplana. Draco resta immobile quelques secondes, clignant des paupières et se demandant vaguement si son époux venait vraiment d'apparaître et de disparaître en moins de deux minutes sous ses yeux. Puis, décidant qu'il avait plus important à faire, il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Il avait un repas à préparer.

« VIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFF VIENS ICIIIIIII ! »

L'animal accouru dans un concert de jappements et Draco un grand sourire aux lèvres lui servit son plat. Il aurait presque cru voir son toutou pleurer de joie tandis qu'il avalait goulûment la nourriture. L'écuelle se vida en deux secondes et Vif réclama une autre tournée.

« Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il au chien. Non parce que tu sais, c'est vachement fort et... »

« WOUF ! WOUF ! »

« Okay, okay... mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. »

Il lui en servit encore et patienta jusqu'à ce que le petit bichon aboie de bonheur, le ventre **enfin** rempli.

« Avec _ça_, sac à puce, tu peux être sûr que dans deux heures au moins, tu me rendras mon alliance, que tu le veuilles ou non, déclara Draco satisfait. »

_**Trois heures plus tard. **_

« C'est pas normal ! grommela le blond. »

Vif était assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sa queue remuant tranquillement, son regard fixé sur son maître, mécontent.

« Deux énormes bols de pruneaux, deux tranches de pain complet et tu devrais déjà être entrain de repeindre les murs de l'appartement ! »

« WOUF ! »

« Peut-être que j'aurais dû mettre du laxatif finalement... »

« GRRRRR ! »

Irrité, Draco s'accouda brusquement au comptoir, un doigt exaspéré pointé en direction du canidé.

« Écoute roquet ! C'est MON alliance ! Rends-là moi séance tenante ou bien je viens la cher... »

Il s'interrompit et grimaça alors que Vif le narguait d'un WOUF signifiant clairement : « _Essaie un peu pour voir ! _».

« Okay, t'es gagnant sur ce coup-là, soupira Draco de mauvaise grâce, mais je finirais bien pas la récupérer. C'est obligé ! »

Et comme si le destin l'avait entendu, le regard du bichon s'écarquilla légèrement alors qu'un jappement plaintif s'échappait d'entre ses crocs. Draco, fronça les sourcils et quand le chien sauta de son perchoir pour revenir deux secondes plus tard avec dans le museau sa laisse, le blond comprit immédiatement.

« VICTOIRE ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il portait la boule de poils dans la salle de bains. »

Vif protesta vivement, mais Draco le houspilla.

« Tu crois peut-être que je vais plonger mes mains **_dedans_** en pleine rue et devant public ? Non mais tu rêves toi ! Aller hop ! Aux chiottes clebs de malheur ! »

**oOo**

Il était vingt et une heures passé lorsque Harry revint chez lui. Il était exténué mais satisfait. Hermione s'était enfin calmée, après que Théo et lui aient bataillé longuement et durement.

Son regard erra dans le salon légèrement éclairé et il remarqua avec plaisir que la pièce avait été entièrement rangée. Ses émeraudes errèrent encore un moment avant de se poser avec affection sur le merveilleux tableau que lui offraient Draco et Vif. Son époux était paisiblement allongé sur le divan, un bras en travers de son visage, Vif endormi à ses pieds.

Il les observa quelques minutes, souriant avec douceur et songeant avec tendresse que même si ces deux-là s'entendaient comme chien et chat, ils s'adoraient et cherchaient à leur manière à se prouver leur affection. Bien évidemment, il n'aurait certainement pas dit cela s'il avait assisté à la scène qui avait animé sa petite maisonnée une bonne partie de l'après-midi mais le plus important était ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'est-ce pas ?

D'où le célèbre proverbe : « Heureux sont les ignorants. »

S'approchant à pas de loup, Harry souleva le plus délicatement possible les épaules de Draco avant de s'asseoir, posant la tête blonde sur le haut de ses cuisses et caressant l'or soyeux sous ses doigts. Le blond frémit sous les attentions, se calant un peu plus confortablement sur les jambes de son mari et agrippant un pan de sa chemise.

Harry sourit, puis se mit à frôler du bout des doigts les joues pâles de Draco, passant sur le velouté de la mâchoire, glissant sur les fins sourcils blonds et finissant sa course sur les pommettes douces.

Les paupières de l'endormi frémirent, puis papillonnèrent gracieusement révélant petit à petit un regard asphalte encore voilé par le sommeil mais ravi par ce qu'il découvrait.

« Je suis désolé chéri, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Pas grave, marmonna Draco en se recouchant sur le dos. Alors, tout c'est bien passé ? »

« Humhum, acquiesça Harry. Les hormones d'Hermione ont enfin arrêté de danser la macarena et Théo et moi avons finalement réussi à la calmer. C'est que c'est vachement tatillon une femme enceinte, en plus d'être susceptible. »

Draco gloussa.

« N'ais pas peur des mots Harry, dit plutôt casse-pieds ! »

« Si Hermione t'entendait... »

« Tu as raison. Déjà qu'elle est chiante au naturel, alors enceinte... brrr ! J'imagine l'enfer que doit vivre ce pauvre Théo au quotidien. »

« J'en ai eu un aperçu cet après-midi et crois-moi, je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. »

« Heureux de l'apprendre, sourit Draco le regard pétillant, une main se levant pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. »

Harry sentit le contact froid de l'alliance de son époux sur sa joue et porta la main à ses yeux. Enfilée à l'annulaire gauche de Draco, la bague luisait et resplendissait de beauté. L'or avait été soigneusement nettoyé et le diamant semblait encore plus transparent et cristallin qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

« Ouah... Ton alliance est magnifique chéri, complimenta-t-il avec un sourire. »

« N'est-ce pas ? rétorqua le blond fier de lui mais occultant tout ce qui avait trait au nettoyage de sa bague. Et puis comme je le disais, une alliance c'est comme le mariage. On est parfois dans le caca, mais ça en vaut la peine à la fin. »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais en faire autant avec la mienne ? demanda Harry en gloussant. »

Draco s'arrondirent subitement d'appréhension alors qu'un petit jappement signalait que Vif venait de se réveiller. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Draco ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Le blond sembla revenir à lui, malgré la pâleur presque mortelle qui s'était emparée de ses joues. Il était tenté de refusé la demande de son mari, mais se voyait mal lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment de sa dénégation. Soupirant, il se dit que finalement l'épisode d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'une exception et qu'il ne pourrait pas se reproduire.

« J'en serais ravi, répondit-il alors. »

Un sourire l'accueillit, alors qu'Harry retirait sa bague, la posant sur la table basse, tout en l'embrassant avec fougue.

« Bien... Si ma mémoire est bonne, murmura sensuellement le brun, je crois que nous avons un nettoyage de printemps à terminer n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sans compter la promesse que tu m'as faite, ajouta Draco aux anges. »

« Effectivement, susurra Harry avec un sourire coquin en se levant. Alors suis-moi, je crois connaître un bien meilleur endroit pour ce genre de choses... »

Il quitta la pièce avec un clin d'œil fripon, la démarche féline et le déhanché attrayant.

Draco sourit et allait le suivre quand un jappement le retint. Il se tourna et vit son chien, nonchalamment assis sur la table basse, la langue pendante et le regard pétillant. Le blond plissa les yeux et s'exclama :

« Attention ! Celle-là a un **_GROS_** diamant incrusté ! Si tu l'avales, elle restera coincée ! »

Puis, sous le regard presque outré de Vif, il saisit vivement l'alliance d'Harry et s'éloigna à grands pas vers la chambre : _Non mais comment il me parle lui ! Dire que je voulais juste le prévenir de ne pas oublier l'alliance ! Tssk ! Les Malfoy sont tous des ingrats !_

_**THE END-EUH n.n... **_

Voilà, voilà !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir et à bientôt lecteurs et lectrices adorés !

Un petit commentaire pour la route ? Même si c'est pour m'ovationner de menaces de mort et autres tortures lol ! Je prend tout !

Je vous embrasse !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)


End file.
